How To Have Sex With A Ghost
by kjessalyn
Summary: Blaine has always been there when Kurt needed him. Why can't Kurt be there for him? Based on 4.04


**Warnings: minor smut (not graphic), hints of mental illness, minor infidelity, spelling/grammar errors.**

**Spoilers for 4.04.**

**I own nothing.**

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Blaine sat at his desk, trying to focus on the text book in front of him.

"_The spreading of waves around the edge of a barrier is called diffraction. Diffraction also occurs when waves meet a small obstacle..._"

Blaine shook his head. It was no use. He could only think about how Kurt had cut off their phone call before he had a chance to finish talking.

"Of course I cut it off. I'm very busy," a melodic voice said behind him.

Blaine whimpered, but refused to turn around.

"Ignoring me won't make me go away."

"Why not? It seems to work for you!" Blaine burst out angrily. He swung around to glare at Kurt, but there was no one there. He was all alone.

Blaine blinked back tears as he turned back to his work.

"_The change in the direction of the waves at the boundary between two different media is known as refraction..._"

Blaine shivered as he felt someone stroke their fingers along his shoulders. A gentle kiss was placed at his neck.

"Stop. Stop it, you're not real!" Blaine shouted.

"But honey, I've missed you so much. Don't you want me?"

Blaine broke down and turned around, burying his face into Kurt's firm chest. "God, it's been so lonely with out you here. Make me feel complete again."

Kurt leaned down and connected their lips together. Blaine lost himself in the familiar and soothing feel of Kurt's mouth moving against his.

Blaine hadn't realized he was crying until Kurt pulled back to kiss his tears away. "Hush, hush baby. It's okay, I'm here now."

This just made Blaine cry harder.

He wasn't sure how, but he ended up shirtless on his bed, being straddled by Kurt.

"Let me love you," Kurt whispered. "Let me worship you, and show you how much you mean to me."

Blaine lay back and let Kurt do as wished. It had been so long since he had felt wanted.

Kurt dragged his hands down Blaine's bare chest. His fingers caught at a nipple, making Blaine cry out. "You have no idea how much I've missed this. How much I've missed seeing you spread out underneath me, or your voice, or the way your eyes can tell me everything. God, I've just missed _you_."

Blaine agreed wholeheartedly, but his power of speech was taken away as Kurt started rocking his hips down. Blaine groaned and brought his hands up to rid Kurt of his clothes.

Blaine took a moment to run his eyes over his boyfriend's body. He knew that Kurt was perfect, but it seemed he had forgotten just how gorgeous and flawless he was.

"Your pants need to be off too," Kurt moaned, his fingers fumbling with the button.

Finally, they were both naked, and Blaine couldn't stand it any longer. He surged up to press his lips against Kurt's in a passionate and loving kiss.

They started grinding against each other, pleasure shooting through their bodies. A cacophany of sounds fell from their lips. The thin layer of sweat that covered their bodies glistened and shimmered in the reading light from Blaine's desk as their bodies moved together.

Blaine's bright hazel eyes met Kurt's stormy glasz ones. He treasured the looks of pleasure that flicked across Kurt's face. Their lips connected one last time, and that was all it took to send them over the edge.

Blaine's vision whited out as he came across his chest, yelling out Kurt's name. He distantly heard Kurt cry out as he also reached his completion. There was a brief weight as Kurt slumped across his chest before he rolled to the side.

Blaine's eyes were closed, and he was panting heavily. "I love you," he said.

His eyes snapped open when there was no answer. He sat up and glanced around, grimacing slightly at the cool sticky come drying on his chest.

He was all alone, the bed beside him was empty. He couldn't supress the panic and hysteria that he felt welling up his throat.

His Physics textbook lay forgotten on the table. His clothes were scattered across the carpet, but there was no sign of Kurt's clothes. The sheets beside him were cold.

Blaine whimpered and curled up into a ball, burying his face into his pillow. There was no trace of Kurt's fragrant scent. This was the last straw and Blaine collapsed into sobs.

It hadn't been real. Kurt hadn't been here. He was still in New York. Blaine was still trapped in Lima, and even worse, trapped inside his head.

He needed to hear Kurt's voice and be told that everything would be okay.

On shaky legs, Blaine stood up, pulled on his boxers, and grabbed his phone from his desk. He keyed in the number and waited while it rang.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring._

_"You've reached Kurt Hummel. I'm not available to take your call, but leave a message and I'll get back to you._"

Blaine's legs gave out and he slid down the wall next to his desk.

"Kurt, pick up your phone. I know you're busy, but I really need you. Call me as soon as you get this." Blaine's voice was shaky and it was evident that he had been crying.

He tried Kurt's work next, but there was no answer. He could feel the sobs building up again.

He phoned Kurt's cell and left another message.

"Kurt, call me. I don't- *_sob* _I don't know what's happening to me. *_sob*_ I- I think I need help."

Blaine held the cold casing of the phone against his face for a moment, before throwing the device angrily across the room. It hit the wall with a clatter and fell to the floor with a thud.

Blaine wrapped his arms around himself, burying his face into his knees. His whole body was shuddering as he wept into the empty room.

Why wasn't Kurt answering his calls? He had always been there when Kurt needed him, why couldn't Kurt be there for him?

Out of the corner of his watery and blurry vision, he saw Kurt sitting on his bed, staring at him solemnly. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and cried harder.

_Ding._

From across the room, Blaine's phone beeped with an incoming text message. Blaine nearly killed himself scrambling to get it.

He couldn't stop the flood of disappointment that swept through him, along with the accompagning sobs, when he saw that it was from Eli and not Kurt.

He opened the message anyways.

_To: Blaine A  
From: Eli C  
Hey sexy. What's up?  
Sent at 19h37_

Before Blaine could really understand the message, the phone buzzed in his hand to signal another text.

_To: Blaine A  
From: Eli C  
Want to come over?  
Sent at 19h38_

Blaine pulled on his clothes and grabbed his wallet with out thinking. He just needed someone to hold him and tell him that it would be okay.

He left the house with out looking back, closing the front door on the figure of Kurt staring at him from the staircase.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

**What did I even just do? I'm sorry.**

**This episode broke my heart. Between Glee and Doctor Who, I think my feelings might be permanently broken. Also, Sherlock.**

**Anyways, I feel that it would have taken something drastic to make Blaine cheat on Kurt, so this is just my opinion. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
